Crazy Cross-Over
by Koko da Cat
Summary: Starts with Teen Titans and Maximum Ride, then it just explodes.


**Max PoV**

So, me and my flock were flying over a place called Jump City, when Dylan yelled at me, "Max, something's coming towards us. It only looks like one. Should we hide or fight?"

"Hmm, fight. It's one against seven." He nodded and flew back to the others who were now noticing the black spot on the sunrise, that was slowly growing bigger. Me and Fang hovered in front. Dylan and Iggy on top, Gazzy on the bottom, Nudge on my right flank, and Angel on my left, so we formed a loose box shape. We waited about ten minutes until we could make out more details such as, smoky grey wings and that they were female. The wings looked like ours, working smoothly, not all clunky like the erasers. So we didn't have to fight right away. We could at least try to talk. Anyways, it looked like she hadn't seen us. Which is weird considering we were in the air. It almost looked like...no she couldn't be sleeping, while flying. Trust me I've tried. I failed. And broke my leg. Anyways, as we watch she approached and flew into Iggy. Nudge and Angel yelled at Iggy to move and Fang and Gazzy tried to tackle her out of the sky. No One got there in time and she flew right into Iggy and their wings tangled. As soon as that happened she woke up, took one look at us, and tried to dive, but her wings were tangled with Iggy's still and all she succeeded in doing was causing them to fall at an alarming rate. I dived down using my super speed and caught up with them. Fang wasn't far behind with Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. I grabbed the girl by the armpits and she tried to kill me.

"Stop! I'm trying to help." After that she stopped struggling and just layed there falling out of the sky. I noticed she had a laptop. Finally, Fang and the gang caught up and helped me untangle their wings. We still had about a hundred feet to go when we got them untangled and an island with a big blue T was fast approaching. As soon as she was free she soared off and hovered a little bit away, watching, waiting. I tried, I really did. But we couldn't pull Iggy up fast enough and he slammed into the ground. I watched as his wing crumpled into an unnatural angle. I quickly pulled out of my dive so as not to have a broken wing like him. As we landed, the other girl swooped down and we saw more details that I didn't notice while I was trying to save Iggy's life. She had smoky grey cat ears and a tail. She looked at me with slitted green cat eyes. Out of the corner of my eye Fang, Nudge, and Gazzy were helping Iggy up and trying to fix his wing. I could see it was hopeless and Fang knew it too. I could see a little bit of bone sticking out, but mostly red against his tan wings. I gave them my first aid kit and walked over to the girl with the cat ears. Her tail was flick nervously and her wings were still open, ready to fly at a moment's notice. As I approached, I noticed her hug her laptop closer to her chest like she might lose it or I might steal it. She looked about 13. Nudge's age. As soon as I reached her, I asked her her name.

"Keiko." she replied. I could barely hear her.

"What were you doing, Keiko?"

"Flying." she said sounding guilty and a little annoyed that I asked such a stupid question.

"No. What were you doing while flying?" I questioned.

She gave me an odd look, "Sleeping. Oh and sorry about your friend. I would stay to help, but I have some where I have to go." She went to take off but stopped, "What's your name?" I thought the question over and replied, "Max."

She looked me directly in the eye, "Well, goodbye Max." With that she shook out her wings and took off. Until she got hit with a green blur. It hit her directly in her stomach and she fell for a second time that day. I jumped and flew off to catch her. Just as I caught her, I see a green bird flying towards me. 'Great. Just what I need. Iggy has a broken wing. I'm holding another bird kid. And to top it all off, I'm seeing green birds. Just great.' I think. I dive down for a second time that day with the green bird following. I swiftly pulled up and gently laid Suki on the ground. Her shirt was burned, but her tank top underneath wasn't. I left her there and flew back up to meet the bird head-on. It paused about 10 feet away and I kid you not, turned into a big flying lizard. And it was green. It tried to grab me in its claws, but with me kicking it the stomach and poking its eye, it quickly flew to the ground. It turned into a green human, and proceeded to yell extremely loudly. A girl in a purple cloak flew over to him. She checked out his eye, then hit him upside the head. I flew down and landed in front of them. The green guy said, "See, Raven told you the alarm wasn't just Aqualad!"

"Beast Boy, I already knew that." She looked at me, held up her hand in a stop sign, and I was suddenly in a bubble of black. It quickly floated to a much bigger bubble and quickly joined with that one. The rest of the flock was in there (including Keiko) and Angel suddenly jumped on me. "They don't seem to be too bad. They are heros of this city and they have saved it many times." That's my little mind reader. Prying into other people's secrets and whatnot. Suddenly her face contorted in concentration.

"What is it Angel?"

"Someone is trying to read my mind." She ground out, her face the picture of concentration, "It's really hard. They are strong." She suddenly gasped, and I looked to the people outside of the bubble. There was a robo-man, a orange girl wearing a somewhat skimpy cheerleader outfit, the purple cloaked girl apparently named Raven. The green boy named Beast Boy and a kid where a costume that looked like a traffic light. Traffic Light walked up to us and said, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, lets see here. Oh, I remember. But it comes at a price. Let us out and we'll tell you." Keiko said, before I could even open my mouth. The boy made a annoyed face, but nonetheless waved to the purple cloaked girl. She waved her hand and we fell about a foot. Keiko quickly twisted and managed to land on her feet, while the rest of us just landed on our butts. Iggy cried out in pain. I quickly look over and I see tears streaming down his face. I looked to the boy in the ridiculously colored costume, "Hey, could we use your phone. My friend.." I hesitated, quickly thinking of a name, but gave up. "Iggy, was injured. My name is Max and that's Fang, Dylan, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel." pointing to each in turn.

"So, whos that." He asked, pointing to Keiko. I had forgotten about her. I opened my mouth to speak, but once again Keiko beat me to the punch, "You know, I just as much of a human being as she is. Scratch that, less. I'm 2 % bird and 3 % cat, but that doesn't mean I can't talk like a human being. The only difference between you and me is my spliced genes. And I hate having spliced genes. Got it?" She seemed really mad. Gone was the quiet girl I knew moments before. She shook out her wings again, and her tail was lashing back and forth. "Oh, and my names Keiko. Good bye." As she launched herself into the air, I called after her, "Keiko, come back please. I wanted to ask you something." She hesitated so long, I started to worry that she was going to ignore me. But nonetheless she turned and landed in front of me. She looked mad still, so I asked softly, "What I was going to ask was if you wanted to join my flock." Behind me I heard Nudge gasp. The only person I let into my flock was Dylan, and that was because he wouldn't go away. She looked a little confused and curious. She open her mouth to reply, "I want to, I really do. But I can't. I'm sorry." She really did look sorry. "I'm looking for my little brothers. We met at a lab and thanks to one of them, who was, is, part lizard he managed to eavesdrop a little and found out that we are related. But we were seperated and I barely managed to escape. After a couple of days I snuck back in and hacked a computer. I learned that they were sent to a lab here. I came back to rescue them and everyone else. Though they may be stupid and annoying, no one deserves to be experimented on." She finished with a tear in her eye. I looked at her and looked at her. I slowly said, "Well, me and the flock are just wandering for now. So we could help you find them. Well, once Iggy's wing is fixed."

"Oh, okay. I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"Cool."

"Hey if you guys are done gossiping, my teammate Raven can fix his wing." The kid with the stupid costume shouted.

"Okay, let's do this." I gathered my flock around me and we follow the group of people up to the big blue T.

-Time Skip-

We were in their living room, Beast Boy had hopped on the couch and was flipping through the channels. He let out a happy noise that was between a girly grunt or a manly squeal. Either way it was weird. I looked up and it was My Little Pony. I snorted and turned back to watch Raven. Suddenly, Beast Boy yelled and distracted Raven, "Raven look, Twilight just turned Spike into a full grown dragon." She had told him not to distract her while she was casting the spell, because there could be severe consequences. She looked up and that distraction was enough. She gasped as suddenly bright black light filled the room. I as I fell through the darkness I couldn't help but pass out.


End file.
